Cuatro años, siete meses y dos días
by Claudia Green
Summary: Roxanne odia que Lysander nunca sepa cuando debe callarse, pero odia aún más echarle de menos cuando por fin lo hace. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, todo es de JKá. ya lo sabeis, ¿no?

_Roxanne odia que Lysander nunca sepa cuando debe callarse, pero odia aún más echarle de menos cuando por fin lo hace._

* * *

**Cuatro años, siete meses y dos días**

* * *

Roxanne siempre ha pensado que entender a los chicos es muy fácil, que no hace falta hacer tanto drama como hace su prima Victoire. Sabe que a la mayoría les gusta el quidditch, el fútbol o/y básicamente cualquier otro deporte que implique un montón de testosterona. Que no son muy cariñosos, ni les gusta eso de hablar de sentimientos, pero aún así también tienen su corazoncito. Que se dan siempre un montón de palmadas en la espalda por las más diversas razones, y que a la hora de estrecharse la mano siempre lo hacen con demasiada fuerza, como si así quisieran demostrar quien es el macho de la manada. Y que aunque siempre se las den de listos, cuando ven una chica guapa se vuelven idiotas.

A Roxanne los chicos le parecen de lo más básico de la existencia humana. O se lo parecía, hasta que en su camino se cruzó Lysander Scamander.

Roxanne no tiene ni idea de como pasó, ni de cuando, y mucho menos de por qué. (Y le encantaría saberlo, de verdad que sí). Un día de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, simplemente Lysander apareció en la biblioteca, con su eterna sonrisilla de siempre y ese brillo divertido en sus enormes ojos azules. Se sentó frente a ella y le dijo, muy serio:

-Eh, Rox, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y Roxanne parpadeó, confusa. Porque a ese chico no le había visto más de seis o siete veces en su vida y nunca habían cruzado más de cinco palabras. Y porque todo era raro, mucho. Así que dijo lo único que una situación así puedes decir.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, al menos no es un no.

Y se largó, aún sonriendo. Esa fue la primera vez, pero no la última. Fue el principio, el punto de salida hacia una obstinada carrera de Lysander Scamander por sacarle un sí a Roxanne Weasley.

...

A veces se queda mirándole en clase, tan fijamente que Roxanne siente que le va a perforar la nuca. Y cuando ella se gira para encararle el aprovecha y le tira un papelito, uno de esos que Roxanne nunca abre porque ya se imagina lo que llevan escrito. Lysander suspira, fingiendo que está de lo más dolido, pero luego sonríe y Roxanne sabe que en el fondo no le importa.

Otras veces es mucho más directo y se para en la mesa de Gryffindor, ajeno a la mirada asesina de Fred Weasley, que parece querer lanzarle un crucio. Mira a todas partes con estudiada suficiente y repite, siempre, las mismas palabras.

-Eh, Rox, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y la gente le mira, primero a él y luego a ella. Y Roxxane suspira cansada y ya no pregunta tontamente, ¿qué?, como esa primera vez, sino que dice, bien claro: No, ni lo sueñes. Pero a Lysander, de nuevo, parece darle igual, porque se encoge de hombros como si aquello solo fuese un pequeño contratiempo y se va, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

...

Otras veces aparece en el campo de quidditch cuando todos están entrenando. Y James siempre se ofusca y le dice que se vaya a espiar a otro lado, pero Lysander se ríe y Roxxane está segura de escucharle murmurar entre dientes que es un paranoico.

Y le grita, a ella, a pleno pulmón:

-¡Eh, Rox, ¿quieres salir conmigo?!

Y Roxxane le tira la quaffle, esperando darle en esa gran cabezota rubia, a ver si así le queda más clara cual es su respuesta.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Algún día vas a decir que sí!

Roxxane está segura de que algo así solo podría asegurarlo una loca como Trelawney.

...

En las vacaciones de quinto año Lysander aparece de repente en Sortilegios Weasley, más alto, más rubio y con mucha más desfachatez que nunca. Ella está con su padre detrás del mostrador, atendiendo a algunos clientes, y se pone en tensión en cuanto él se acerca. Pero esta vez no le habla a ella.

-Eh, señor Weasley, ¿me daría permiso para salir con su hija?

Roxxane se quiere morir y piensa que su padre le va a querer matar, así que se prepara para escuchar una horrible maldición y ver sangre, mucha sangre, pero en lugar de eso lo único que llega a sus oídos es una sonora carcajada. Está de más decir que se queda anonadada.

...

Roxxane sabe que de Lysander Scamander dicen un montón de cosas, y que muchas de ellas no son buenas. A veces es un poco el Lysander bromista y encantador, pero luego se transforma en el Slytherin con la sonrisa más embaucadora .Es el mejor amigo que puedes tener, si le preguntan a su hermano Lorcan, pero Rose afirma que es un fastidioso de lo más consentido. Un tipo guapo, le comenta su amiga (y Roxxane bufa, por supuesto, porque es que es una traidora). También un poco arrogante y siempre tentado a romper las reglas, por no hablar de que le da dolor de cabeza. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Roxxane Weasley está asegura de que Lysander es alguien que nunca sabe cuando debe callarse.

...

Hay un momento, en sexto año, en el que Roxxane se cansa. Ella está exhausta y Lysander se ha vuelto aún más insistente que de costumbre. Roxxane tiene mil exámenes para los que estudiar, un hermano que le ha estropeado tres citas ese mes y una lesión que la va a dejar sin jugar en lo que resta de temporada de quidditch. Su mal humor aumenta considerablemente cuando él hace acto de presencia. Lysander la intercepta en mitad de un pasillo de la tercera planta y la obliga a pararse. Roxxane no encuentra la manera de deshacerse de su agarre y bufa y se frustra. Mucho. Y sobre todo tiene ganas de gritarle hasta que le pique la garganta y se quede sin voz.

Aún así aprieta los puños debajo de toda esa pila de pergaminos e intenta modularse.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, y no. No, Scamander-le dice, antes de que el chico pueda articular si quiera una palabra.

-Sí-responde él, de inmediato-. Vamos, en el fondo te gusto. Alguna vez tendrás que decir que sí.

-Para nada.

-Sabes que sí.

-No, te lo aseguro.

Lysander se acerca, mucho, hasta que casi puede rozar su nariz contra la de ella. Y el ambiente se vuelve ligeramente incómodo y asfixiante para Roxxane.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué sí?-pregunta ella, a su vez.

-Porque me gustas.

-Claro-se ríe ella, aunque sin ápice de gracia-. ¿Y en qué preciso momento decidiste que te gustaba? Tú no me conoces, no te puede gustar alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

-Nadie ha dicho que no te conozca...

Y Roxanne le pega un empujón y se aleja todo lo que puede de él, hastiada.

-Si me conocieras sabrías que nunca saldría con alguien como tú.

-¡Eso no es lo que dicen los smomies!-sonríe él.

-¿Los.. qué?

-Pregúntale a mi hermano, es él quien habla con ellos.

-Oh, por Merlín, estás más loco de lo que imaginaba.

-Por ti.

-¿De qué estúpida novela has sacado eso, Scamander?

-Dame una buena razón por la que no quieres salir conmigo y te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

Roxanne deja escapar una risita desdeñosa, estira el cuello lo más que puede y dice las palabras de las que luego se arrepentirá, sin siquiera saberlo.

-Porque no me gustas, y nunca vas a gustarme. Y si me conocieras tanto como crees, lo sabrías.

Es la primera vez que Lysander se va sin sonreír. Y una extraña culpabilidad, que en principio no sabe reconocer como tal, se instala en su pecho.

...

Dos meses y tres días después de su última conversación, en plenas vacaciones de verano, Roxanne se despierta en La Madriguera y se encuentra con una tremenda sorpresa cuando baja por las escaleras. Los gemelos Scamander están allí.

Roxanne espera la frase de siempre, el famoso «¿Quieres salir conmigo?», el tono desenfadado y divertido, pero este nunca llega. Un día le vale para darse cuenta de que Lysander es diferente. Y una semana después, los años anteriores de persecuciones incansables le parecen increíblemente lejanos, casi como si fueran un sueño.

De alguna manera Roxanne comienza a darse cuenta de cosas, detalles, que nunca había visto antes. Quizás, sin darse cuenta, simplemente comienza a _ver_.

Y se da cuenta de que aunque Lysander sigue siendo irremediablemente estúpido, también es una risa contagiosa tirados en la parte trasera del jardín, y una mirada calculadora mientras juega con su primo Albus al ajedrez. Un cambio de sentido cuando parece fluir en la misma dirección, además de un montón de preguntas sin respuesta. _(¿Crees que haya extraterrestres que nos vigilan, Lily? ¿Crees que existen otros mundos, Al? ¿Crees que por ahí, lejos, anden con los pies, Rose? Eh, Lor, ¿y tú qué crees...?)_ Es diversión asegurada y un jugador de quidditch penoso. Lysander es un deshecho tanto de virtudes como de defectos. Y que sí, es guapo. _Mucho. _

...

Seis meses, dos semanas y cinco días después, cursando ya su séptimo año, ocurre la catástrofe.

Lysander Scamander se está besando con una chica, como si no hubiera mañana. Y la imagen a Roxanne se le queda clavada en la retina, en la mente y en el corazón. Y la realidad la golpea con una fuerza sobrecogedora. Roxanne Weasley quiere estar en el lugar de esa chica. Roxanne Weasley le echa de menos.

...

Es el último día del curso y una parte de Roxanne no quiere despedirse de Hogwarts. Porque eso implica muchas cosas, desde dejar la seguridad del colegio y enfrentarse al mundo hasta despedirse de Lysander. Roxanne sabe que en cuanto crucen esas puertas va a marcharse, que va a dar la vuelta al mundo y es posible que tarde mucho en volverle a ver. Sabe que es la última oportunidad que tiene de acercarse a él, pero también que tal y como dice su prima Lily es una Gryffindor muy poco valiente.

...

Roxanne lleva una hora esperando en las mazmorras de Slytherin, repasando mentalmente su mejor monólogo, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. Y aunque cree que lo tiene todo preparado, que nada puede salir mal, cuando Lysander sale de allí y se planta frente a ella, todo se vuelve increíblemente confuso y aterrador.

Y dice lo único que es capaz de decir.

-Eh, Lysander, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y Lysander la mira, atónito, porque eso es lo último que esperaba.

-¿Qué?

Y Roxanne se ríe, porque aquello es como un_ deja vú_ de un tiempo pasado. Parasafreándole, dice:

-Bueno, al menos no es un no.

-Cuatro años, siete meses y dos días-murmura él, acercándose a ella-. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Roxanne Weasley.

Después de meses, Lysander vuelve a sonreírle. Y la besa. Porque aunque no se lo dice, hubiese podido esperarla todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? Vamos, sí :-)**


End file.
